Final Fantasy VIII Goes Places
by QTrepe432
Summary: This is a funny story with really no plot. Anway the FFVIII gang goes a lot of different places, and many things happen. ENJOY! R&R pleez.
1. The Movies

One boring day at Balamb, the gang, made up of Squall, Rinoa, Seifer, Quistis, Irvine, Selphie, Zell, and Ellone, decided that they wanted to go to a movie. So they all crammed themselves into Squalls car, like a tin of sardines. It didn't take too long for them to get to the movies. Once they were there, they went up to the box office to see what movies were available.

The movies that were available were, The Gunblade Saga, which Seifer and Squall wanted to see. Quistis wanted to see A Day in the Life of a Novel, and Selphie wanted to see Train Ride. Ellone wanted to see Back To The Past, and Zell wanted to see, The First Punch. Irvine wanted to see Shotgun Shell, and Rinoa wanted to see The Sorceress. Unfortunately, the only movie that was available was Smiley Bunny and Sunny Hill.

"What!" They all said at once.

"I can't stand bunnies." Squall mumbled.

"I just want to hug 'em, and squeeze 'em, and eat 'em all up!" Selphie said as she hugged herself, and twirled back and forth.

"Oh well. Now lets go inside and WATCH THAT BUNNY!" Seifer said as Quistis interrupted.

"Uhh.. Ahem, excuse me Seifer. We need to buy the tickets first."

"Uhh okay, we go and buy the tickets, then we go inside and WATCH THAT BUNNY!" Seifer said as he took off to the entrance to the theater, and the rest of the gang followed.

"Lets get some snacks." Ellone said as the girls, and Zell went to the snack counter, while the guys went to go get seats.

"Okay, lets get three large popcorns, and four large soda's, and two boxes of candy." Ellone ordered.

"Is there anything anyone else wants?" Quistis asked as Zell saw exactly what he wanted.

"Oh my gosh! I want 500 hotdogs!" Zell yelled so loud that everyone stared at him.

"Okay will that be all?" the cashier asked.

"Yes that will be all." Ellone said as she began to pull out her wallet.

"That will be 25,000 gill." The cashier said.

"Okay lets se, I have one, two, twenty-five thousand gill. Here you go." Ellone said as Quistis just about fainted at the cost.

"Okay you guys, lets go." Ellone said as everyone grabbed something to carry.

They went to the theater and Seifer was waiting outside.

"Come on, we've got the seats." Seifer said, as they were lead to the very back of the theater.

"Okay each couple will share a bag of popcorn, and Sef, I will mooch off your popcorn, because there's no way Zell will eat popcorn, and I can't finish a bag by myself." Ellone said as she handed out all the snacks.

In the row sat Zell on the end, next to him Ellone, then Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, Seifer, Squall, and then Rinoa.

About five minutes into the movie Zell began to whine that he wanted more hotdogs. So then Ellone shoved a squeaky hotdog in his mouth. She was smart enough to take out the squeaker though, so Zell chewed on that squeaky hotdog for the rest of the movie.

Irvine and Selphie awed at all the cute little bunnies, while Irvine secretly planned to shoot them all. Selphie got cold so Irvine gave her his jacket. Then, Irvine pulled up the armrest in between them, and put Selphie in a cuddle. Selphie had just enough arm to munch on popcorn with Ellone, and Irvine munching also.

Seifer and Quistis didn't really pay attention to the movie. Instead they paid attention to each other. They almost died at the lack of oxygen getting to their faces, but that's okay, because they didn't really want to hear the Smiley Bunny theme song anyway.

Squall lost his contact, and Rinoa was crawling on the ground to find it. Then the ending credits started to play. Rinoa stopped, sat in a pile of trash and put her hands up to her ears. "Nooo anything but the Smiley Bunny Theme Song!" Rinoa yelled as she rocked back and forth. The rest of the gang got up and left the theater. Rinoa luckily snapped herself out of her trance and got up and left also.

The only person talking on the way home was Ellone, because Squall was driving, Rinoa had junk all over her clothes, and she had gone psycho, Seifer and Quistis were eating each other's faces, Irvine and Selphie had fallen asleep together, and Zell was still chewing on the silent squeaky toy.

"HEY GUYS! How about tomorrow we go to the park for a picnic!" Ellone yelled.

"Okay." Most of them replied. Quistis and Seifer's okay's were slightly muffled, and Irvine and Selphie didn't even reply at all. Zell still chewed away at his squeaky toy and realized it wasn't real.


	2. The Park

Final Fantasy VIII Goes to…

The Park!

It was a nice day in Deling City. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the Balamb gang was happily on their way to Deling City Park. They were again all squished into Squall's tiny car. Selphie was happily singing songs.

"She'll be comin' round the mountain when she comes! She'll be comin' round the mountain when she comes! She'll be comin' round the mountain, She'll be comin' round the mountain, She'll be comin' round the mountain when she comes!" Selphie sang.

"Butterfly, I think you should sing a different song." Irvine advised. Selphie slightly frowned but changed the tune anyway.

"Anything to please my cowboy." She said as she gave him a slight peck on the lips.

Selphie thought for a few moments on what she should sing. It first started out soft.

"I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves everybody's nerves everybody's nerves I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes. I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves everybody's nerves everybody's nerves I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes"

"Butterfly, not that song either." Irvine said as everyone in the car nodded their heads in agreement. Selphie was feeling rather discouraged because any song she chose they didn't like.

"Well what song do you want me to sing Irvy?" Selphie said as Irvine thought deeply about his choices. The entire car waited for an answer hoping that it wasn't some annoying little cheap romance song.

"Sing Girls just wanna have fun." Irvine said with a huge smirk on his face. The car seemed to groan as Selphie began to sing the happy tune.

"doo doo doo doo." Selphie sang the tune and began to sing the words.

"Hey were almost there!" Ellone yelled as the entire car cheered. Selphie just kept on singing. She was obviously oblivious that everyone, but Irvine, was just itching to get out of the car.

The car came to a sudden stop as Squall parallel parked, got out, and filled the meter with some spare change that Squall just happened to find on the sidewalk.

The group got out of the car and ran to the grassy area. Zell and Seifer began to play football, and Quistis, Rinoa, Ellone, and Selphie went to feed the ducks at the pond. Squall just sighed as he walked slowly to the picnic area. Irvine began flirting with some of the girls.

"OH ZELLY!" Ellone called from the shore of the pond. Zell looked over at Ellone as Seifer threw the football at Zell.

"Chicken-wuss, look out!" Seifer called as Zell looked back only to get a face full of rubber. He was instantly knocked onconcious as Ellone ran over to get a closer look at what happened.

"Oh my gosh Seifer what did you do?" Seifer ran over to the crime scene and kneeled down to make sure Zell was okay.

"Chicken! Little buddy! WHAT HAVE I DONE!" Seifer cried out as Zell faintly came back to consciousness.

"Seifer?" Zell asked in a hushed tone. Everything around him was spinning and he couldn't see straight.

"CHICKEN! LITTLE BUDDY! You're okay!" Seifer said as he dipped down and pulled Zell into a tight hug.

"Seifer! You're squishing me!" Zell yelled as he lost his breath. Seifer let Zell go, and stood back from Zell.

Ellone came running up and slapped Seifer.

"How dare you! Hugging my boyfriend!" Ellone pulled Zell to his feet and stormed off, dragging Zell behind.

Zell was mouthing the words "help me".

"AAAAHHH!" Selphie yelled as everyone looked over at the running girl. A large goose was chasing Selphie. It was honking very loud and chasing Selphie.

Irvine was seen running out of a group of girls, and chased the goose.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN DUCK! I WONT ALLOW YOU TO GET MY GIRL!" Irvine yelled as Selphie fell to the ground. Irvine tackled the duck, and fell to the ground as well.

"QUACK!" The duck quacked as Irvine pulled him away from Selphie.

"Now you listen here mister Duck." Irvine said to the duck who wasn't really paying attention, "Don't you dare chase my..." Irvine said as a pigeon flew overhead and dropped a black and white goop on his cowboy hat.

"Oh that pigeon's going down." Irvine said pulling his gun over his shoulder and aimed at the bird. He would have shot the bird if it hadn't been for Selphie.

"No Irvy! Don't shoot! Every animal has a reason to live! Please.. Don't shoot." Selphie said as she grabbed ahold of his arm.

Irvine was convinced to not shoot the bird, so he put his gun back in the sling, and turned back to the girl next to him.

"Here you go mister goose." Selphie said throwing a piece of bread into his mouth and running off to feed the other animals.

"LUNCH!" Irvine heard Seifer yell in the distance. Irvin headed over to the picninc table where everyone was getting situated. He sat himself down next to Selphie who was working on cutting her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Today is a good day." Selphie said putting her knife down on the table and taking a bite of the triangle sandwich. Irvine smiled at her and took a bit of his own sandwich made of ham, lettuce, cheese, and a dijon dressing.

After lunch, Selphie and Quistis took all the lunch items out to the car and sat down at the table with Irvinetalking, while Squall and Seifer played a game of catch.

"Squall!" Rinoa yelled from a high branch in a tree. Squall ran over to the tree and spotted her towards the top.

"Rinoa what are you doing up there?" Squall yelled trying to get his voice to reach her.

"I was climbing this tree because i used to all the time when i was a little kid, but i forgot how i got up here, and i can't get down!" Rinoa yelled holding onto the branch tightly. Squall sighed and began to climb the tree. He got up there in no time at all and looked down.

"Uh-oh." Squall said barely audible, but loud enough.

"Uh-oh isn't the best thing to say when you're in a tree at the top!" Rinoa said, giggling at her own comment.

"I forgot something before I came up here." Squall said, pausing to create suspense.

"I'm afraid of heights." Squall said as he looked at Rinoa. He was gripping the branch so tight that his knuckles were snow white.

"Well now what are we going to do?" Rinoa asked as Squall surveyed the area.

"Seifer got Irvine to play catch with him, and Selphie and Quistis are talking. I don't think we are going to get down anytime soon." Squall said when suddenly he felt a raindroplet on his finger.

"This really isn't good." Rinoa said, "We're stuck up in a tree, right at the beginning of a rain storm, which means that we'll probably be up here for a while." Rinoa pouted, but Squall tried his best to cheer her up.

"Well, we could try just going down slowly. One branch at a time." Squall said, brightening up Rinoa's mood instantly.

"That's a good idea. I'll go first so you don't get so scared okay?" Rinoa said as Squall nodded.

They worked their way down the tree slowly. It was a very slow process, but they made it down eventually. By the time they had gotten down, they ran to the car soaking wet.

Everyone was waiting for them in the car, wanting to leave.

"Gosh, where were you guys?" Ellone asked very impatiently.

"We were stuck in a tree for your information." Rinoa said giving Ellone much attitude.

"OOO" Selphie said like a little girl.

"Squall and Rinoa.. Sitting in a tree.. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Selphie sang as Squall started the car. He knew that it was going to be a long ride home.

"Is everyone in here?" Rinoa asked as everyone one replied yes.

"Okay lets get going Squall. Before it gets raining any harder." Rinoa said as the car took off down the road.

A/N: here's another chapter of this silly little story. If you have any suggestions of where the gang should go next,I would be more than happy to recieve a review of your idea. Thank you!


End file.
